


Thunderbird

by MalevolentKing



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry, F/M, Harems, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentKing/pseuds/MalevolentKing
Summary: Harry Stormwave is the Storm Mage of Fairy Tail, the Thunderbird.





	Thunderbird

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fairy Tail/Harry Potter crossover (duh), but the main pairing is Harry/Erza, but he's part of a big ass harem. This starts off during the Eisenwald arc. After that's over Kageyama will join Fairy Tail. It pisses me off they didn't do more with him, but anyway, enjoy I guess.

Loke ran back inside with a terrified look on his face.

"I've got bad news! It's Erza, she's on her way here."

After that the whole guild hall descended into chaos. Except Harry, he just smirked and kept drinking. The looming shadow of Erza Scarlet showed up in the entrance to the guild hall. She was carrying a huge horn decorated with plaited gold and gems. As soon as she entered she dropped the horn on the floor. Her armor covering her curvaceous figure, her scarlet red hair hanging down to her waist. The whole hall was silent.

"I have returned," said Erza, "where is Master Makarov?"

"Wow she's pretty." Harry heard Lucy say.

"Welcome back Erza," Mirajane greeted, "the master's at a conference right now."

Erza nodded, "I see."

"So, um, what's that humongous thing you got there?" one of the guild members asked.

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated," she said casually, "the locals were so thankful, they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" she glared at him.

"No not at all!" he answered quickly.

The while hall broke out into mumbling. Erza glared at everyone around the whole room.

"Now listen up," she demanded, "while I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do," she glared at a few select people, "Cana you need to start controlling your drinking. Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job! Macao..." she went silent, sighed, and rubbed at her temples.

"Please just say something!" he pleaded.

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble I've almost given up." Erza muttered.

As all that was going on Harry was still just sitting there drinking as if nothing was going on. He was sitting there snickering at everyone's reactions. Erza turned her attention to where he was sitting at the bar with her eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"Harry, would you care to enlighten everyone as to what's so amusing?" demanded Erza.

The hall went silent and everybody held their breath. Harry stopped snickering but was still smirking. He turned around and look at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing is amusing good looking," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "it's just that I can guarantee you've got nothing negative to say about me."

The whole hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Then Erza just sighed and shook her head with a fond smile on her face, as well as a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. Everyone was amazed, even after seeing it time and time again, it would never cease to amaze them. Harry had to try not to bust out laughing at the looks on everyone's face.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" she asked, getting back on topic.

"Aye!" Happy confirmed.

The two of them were shaking uncontrollably with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Oh, ah, hey there, Erza," Gray chuckled nervously, "we're just hanging out like good friends tend to do."

"Aye..." mumbled Natsu.

"That's great. I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well," she said, "however, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

"I don't know if we're the best of friends." Gray corrected.

"Aye..." Natsu mumbled again.

Lucy was confused. So she asked what was wrong with Natsu. Mira explained that Ezra and Natsu fought and he lost really bad. Macao said that she also found Gray walking around naked (like he tends to do) and beat him up too. Cana also said that Loke had asked her out, Ezra didn't even make it to him, nobody knew what happened because the next day he was hanging upside down in front of the guild hall in nothing but his underwear. A lot of people suspect Harry, but no one has any proof.

Harry chuckled slightly at the memory. He had taken Loke out of his bed in the middle of the night. Who knew Loke slept in just his underwear? Not him at the time, but it made it all the better. He also did something with dream magic to make sure Loke never hit on Erza again. It was affective.

Erza turned around slightly and nodded at him. He just nodded right back with a wink. She blushed slightly, but to anyone who wasn't paying attention, they wouldn't notice it.

"Natsu, Gray, Harry, I need you to do me a favor," she started and Natsu and Gray exchanged a look and straightened up, "while traveling, I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The three of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."

After Erza said that the whole hall descended into murmuring. Everyone asking basically the same question. 'Did Erza just ask for help?'

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." she finished.

The fire dragonslayer and ice mage looked at each other in trepidation.

"Erza, Harry, Natsu, and Gray working together? I never saw that one coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen." Mira said in awe.

 

The next day Harry and Lucy were sitting on the bench listening to Natsu and Gray argue. Again. For the 100th time today.

"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them." Lucy mumbled, Harry chuckled at that.

"What made you decide to come with us?" asked Happy.

"Mira asked me to tag along." she said, and then she explained.

"She's right, you know. Those two idiots are going try and kill each when Erza isn't paying attention." Harry said with a smirk.

"You're not doing a very good job." Happy said.

"They're hopeless." she said.

"Yeah? Just wait a second." said Harry.

"Sorry I'm late, have you been waiting long?" Erza asked as she showed up. The two arguing wizards straightened up immediately.

"No, not really." Lucy said.

"Woah! Look at all that luggage!" Happy said in awe.

"All those belong to you?!" Lucy asked.

"Yeah she tends to pack her whole house." said Harry with a snicker.

"It's time to go, good buddy!" Gray said jovially.

"Aye! Ha-ha!" said Natsu.

"Listen one Happy's enough!" said Lucy.

"Good, I really love to see the two of you getting along. And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday." Erza said.

"My name's Lucy, and I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira asked me to come along with guys so I could learn a thing or two. I hope that's okay with you." Lucy stated.

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza," she introduced herself, "wait, you're the girl I heard about. I was told you defeated a mercenary guerilla using only your pinky finger. It'll be great to have a wizard like you onboard. Thanks for your help."

"Oh, no, it's my pleasure." Lucy said nervously.

"Hey, Erza," said Natsu, "I'll come with you, but only under one condition."

"Shut up!" Gray growled lowly.

"Oh? Well then let's hear it." Erza said.

"Okay, I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." Natsu said in determination.

Lucy gasped and Gray asked what was wrong with him. Harry on the other hand just snorted. Erza looked down with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me," she said, "I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge."

"Oh, yeah! I'm fired up!" Natsu bellowed.

"Okay, shut up you idiot let's go. Move it." Harry said.

Harry grabbed Natsu by the arm and on to the train. He sat them down in one of the bigger booths. About five minutes later the train was moving and Natsu was unconscious. Harry on the other hand was wide awake and really comfortable. His head was down on Erza's lap. Believe it or not, it really helped.

The train was moving down the countryside and the three members of the team that were in good health were talking about a magic flute called Lullaby. Harry was listening in rapt attention. But he couldn't respond. If he did, it wouldn't be words coming out of his mouth.

Erza picked up Harry and put him on her back. The four of them walked off the train. As soon as they got off the train Harry was in great condition. He jumped off of Erza's back and kept walking with them.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray asked.

"I have no idea. That's what we're here to find out." responded Erza.

"I'm sure you're right Erza." Harry said.

"I'm still thinking maybe I should go home." Lucy said.

"Hold on, where's Natsu?." asked Happy.

As soon as he said that the train started leaving. Harry just mentally counted down in his head so he didn't cause a storm. It just so happens that Erza noticed too.

"Uh-oh, there he goes." the cat mumbled.

"We were so busy talking, I forgot about him. I am such a fool," said Erza clenching her fist, "Natsu hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault. I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance."

"That's a little much." Lucy said quietly.

Harry shook is head and walked towards the control room. He looked around for the emergency brake lever. When he found it, he walked straight up to it and pulled it. A guard demanded why he did that. So he just punched him in right in the face.

About ten minutes later Erza was speeding beside the train in a magic mobile. Lucy and Harry were in the cab, but Gray was holding on to the roof. The aforementioned blonde yelled out Natsu's name. So what better timing for Natsu to jump out of the train and land on Gray, knocking him off the roof. The vehicle screeched to a stop.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Aye..." Natsu croaked.

The two wizards stood up and brushed off. Glaring at each other the whole way. As soon as they stood up they started arguing with each other again.

"That hurt, you idiot!" yelled Gray.

"Shut up, you icy freak! How come you guys left me on the train?" he demanded.

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured. I apologize Natsu." Erza said.

She grabbed Natsu and pulled him to her in a hug. His head hit her chest plate with a clang.

"It's okay," he said, " well I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"I think it's the dude that dragged away the guys that were gonna eat Happy," he deduced, "said he was with Eisenwald."

Erza then slapped Natsu in the face. And started to argue with him about the fact that that was who they were looking for. She obviously forgot she knocked him unconscious. So Harry decided to enlighten her on that fact.

"Hey, Erza. You knocked him out on the train. That's why he didn't know." Harry said.

"Oh... Of course, I apologize for reacting negatively Natsu." she said.

"I'm used to it." he mumbled holding his cheek.

Erza just walked over and put on the magic mobile bracer.

"So he was on the same train we were on. Let's find him." she said.

"But what was this guy like?" Gray asked.

"He didn't look like somebody from a Dark Guild. But he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull, except it had three eyes." said Natsu.

"The three-eyed skull?" Lucy asked.

"That's creepy." said Gray lowly.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Harry muttered.

Lucy had gone deathly pale.

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked.

"It's just, I've heard about that flute before," everyone turned to look at her, "Lullaby. The cursed song. It's death magic." 

"What?" asked Erza.

"A cursed song. Like an incantation?" Gray asked.

"I've only ever read about it in books before," she admitted, "but there's some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards."

Erza's narrowed her eyes, "That's right, there are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on."

"Well, if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse." Lucy said.

Harry cracked his neck, "Well then, I guess we need to stope them. Before it's too late."

The group then loaded into the magic mobile, Gray still on top. They sped off towards where they suspected Eisenwald was. Harry and Natsu exchanged a look and nodded.

Gray warned Erza about using too much power but she just brushed him off. Harry was conflicted, on one hand they need Erza in the best condition possible. Though on the other hand they needed to get there as fast as possible. Eventually he decided his best and most safe choice was to let her be. She'd be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you know how every character in Fairy Tail has their own little quirk, right? For example, Natsu likes to fight, Gray always strips, Cana drinks her own weight in alcohol everyday, Lucy is always broke, and Erza and her cheesecake. Well Harry's little quirk is that he's an adrenaline junkie. That's one of the reasons he flirts with Erza so much, because it's a rush.


End file.
